1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction device, more particularly to a suction device with a sheet-pressing ability.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional suction device 10 which includes a suction cup 11 with a suction face 111 that is adapted to be pressed against a smooth surface 13 so as to stick thereon, a non-suction face 112 that is opposite to the suction face 111, and a support protrusion 113 that projects integrally from the non-suction face 112. A hook 12 is attached securely to the protrusion 113 so that an object can be hung on the suction device 10.
Some of the drawbacks resulting from the use of the conventional suction device 10 are as follows:
(I) Although the conventional suction device 10 permits hanging of an object thereon, the suction device 10 cannot be used to press a sheet of paper against the smooth surface 13, thereby resulting in limited use thereof.
(II) Since the suction force which causes the suction cup 11 to stick on the smooth surface 13 is limited, the suction cup 11 may drop from the smooth surface 13 in the event that a relatively heavy object is hung on the hook 12.
(III) The conventional suction device does not include an additional element for strengthening the suction force of the suction cup 11 when in use.